Bella's injury, Jacob's mistake
by Couragebold
Summary: Bella visits La Push against Edwards will and becomes injured from Jacob. How long can she hide it from the Cullen's?
1. Chapter 1

I gasped with each painful breath, slowly pulling my body into the driver's seat of my truck.

I flinched as I frantically looked around, praying that Jacob wouldn't return with his pathetic apologies. I had escaped Alice's vision and driven to La Push, much to the disapproval of Edward. He was away hunting with Rosalie, Esme and Alice and I was sure he would already be on his way home with Alice noticing the sudden "disappearance" of my future.

It was so good to see Jacob; it felt natural and easy like it used to be. Then suddenly I had mentioned graduation.

I knew he wouldn't be entirely pleased with my decision to change, but I never expected his rage.

I glanced in the drivers mirror at my appearance. My eyes were stained from tears of fear, and my hair was covered in dirt but otherwise I looked alright, compared to how I felt.

My ribs were throbbing with each breath, shooting pain up my right side. I lifted my grey t shirt up to investigate and gasped.

Dark, purple bruises were forming along my ribs. I thought of the rage in Jacob's eyes and how I shouldn't have stepped forward when he began to shake.

"Before you've even lived?!" He spat.

Suddenly there was a glimpse of brown fur and I was rolling in the dirt. My ribs throbbing as he disappeared into the woods behind his house. I shuddered.

Driving back into town, I knew that I couldn't stay at Charlie's. Edward had me being "babysat" by his brothers and Carlisle, as part of his extreme overprotectiveness or lack of faith in my ability to survive daily life. I knew that they would be worried if I didn't return soon, knowing Alice would have called them by now.

My heart rate spiked. Edward and his family could not find out that Jacob has hurt me. It would simply worry him more and cause unnecessary grief with the tension between the treaty. Not to mention he would probably break the treaty to teach Jacob a lesson.

Breathing was becoming more difficult with the stabbing pain, but I had to keep it from the keen eyes of Carlisle for a few days, just until the pain became manageable.

I roughly combed the dirt from my hair as I turned the corner, pulling up on the Cullen's driveway.

Slowly I got the courage to get out of the car, knowing all eyes and ears would be waiting to hear my explanation for my getaway.

I kept my facial expression as neutral as possible, despite the agony of my ribs, as I slowly slid out of the front seat and closed the door.

Crossing my arms seemed to ease the pain as I fought the tears that threatened to overflow. Walking to the kitchen, I prayed that no one would confront me so that I could hide away in Edward's room.

"Bella." Carlisle stood leaning against the couch, an unusually stern look on his face.

"Hi. So I'm alive?" I looked at the floors, avoiding his disapproving look.

Emmett's booming voice broke the tension.

"Yeah well lucky, coz even I was beginning to get worried. You were gone forever." He folded his arms, standing next to Carlisle. Jasper followed in, standing next to them. Gosh I hated how still they stood when they get stressed. Like statues.

"Im sorry." I muttered. I took a shallow breath, using all my energy to not flinch. I leaned against the kitchen counter for support, slightly feeling dizzy.

"Bella, you know how volatile young werewolves can be. It is too dangerous for you to be around them without our protection." Carlisle stated, warmth in his eyes but sternness rang out in his tone. He took a graceful step towards me.

I took another slow breath in as my heart pounded. Jasper stepped closer.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Concern washed over Jasper's face.

Shit. I forgot about his whole reading your emotions gift.

"Y-yes. I understand where your coming from. Believe me it won't happen again." I fought back tears. Spots twinkled in my vision as it felt like I was suffocating. I pushed my hand harder into my ribs, desperately trying to support my standing.

Carlisle stood immediately closer.

"Bella, your heart rate is extremely fast and you seem quite pale. Are you feeling okay?"

My heart beat faster.

"Yes, I'm fine." I leaned on the bench , my knees feeling weak, desperately trying to hold it together.

"Bella, I can feel you're in a significant amount of physical pain. Are you hurt?"

Jasper took a step closer, Emmett's eyes narrowed and Carlisle crossed the distance between us immediately.

I flinched back as he gently touched my arm.

" No! I'm fine, errr, sorry, I just have a headache, that's all. Nothings wrong."

I slowly backed away towards the door, all vampire eyes intently glaring until immediately my back hit something cold. I turned around.

" You're not going anyway until you tell the truth Bella." Jasper blocked the doorway.

"No, I'm fine really." I stammered.

"Bella, where are you hurt?"

Carlisle gently grabbed my arm, worry strengthening his voice.

I stared into his concerned eyes, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks.

His hand brushed past my throbbing ribs. Agony shot through me.

I screamed and fell, feeling cold, marble arms gently cradle me to the floor. Black spots clouded my vision.

"Bella!" Three voices shouted in unison.

"Bella can you hear me?" Carlisle squeezed my hand.

I felt cold air on my stomach as my shirt was slightly lifted up.

Emmett gasped. I felt like I was dreaming.

Finally, I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyelids fluttered as I slowly became aware of my surroundings.

"Easy, Bella." Emmett's voice broke through the haze.

"Ouch." I flinched as my ribs protested my sitting up.

"It's okay Bella. Stay laying down. It's okay." Tears rolled down my cheeks as Carlisle tender voice calmed me. His eyes looked extremely serious. Even joking Emmett's expression looked grave.

"Bella, please explain what happened. Please don't down play anything as Jasper will know if you're not being honest. What happened?" Carlisle sat down on the end of the couch. Emmett and Jasper stood with their arms crossed, looking concerned.

"I, errr, tripped and fell." I smiled slightly to break the tension. Jasper glared at me. Carlisle nodded for me to continue.

"Alright. I was just talking to Jacob about graduation and everything and, I guess, he wasn't aware of how soon I was going to become one of you. And he didn't like it." Tears welled in my eyes.

Emmett's jaw hardened. Carlisle remained perfectly still. Jasper moved closer, placing a careful hand on my shoulder. I felt a strong sense of calm wash over me and smiled gratefully.

"He got angry,and I shouldn't have stepped forward."

"Wait, Bella, what do you mean?" Emmett interjected.

"What are you suggesting, Bella?" Carlisle promoted, unwilling to think of the truth.

"He, err, he kind of turned into a werewolf. I was standing too close."

Emmett bolted upright, his nostrils flared. Carlisle audibly gasped and Jasper froze.

"HE PHASED?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? I can't wait till Edward finds out so we can go kick some ass!" Emmett boomed. He looked truly like a vampire.

"No!" I stood up quickly, ignoring my ribs protest and swayed slightly.

Jasper caught my arm as Carlisle suggested I sit down.

"No! Please don't tell Edward! He will overreact and start a fight and I'm not that hurt please!"

"Bella, that dog hurt you, of course we will tell him." Jaspers eyes narrowed.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"Bella, please calm down. You need to rest. Don't worry about Edward. But we will be having a stern talk with Jacob. You will not be left alone and unprotected with Jacob Black again, am I clear?"

Carlisle glared sternly. I nodded.

Carlisle's hands replaced Jasper's on my arms and shoulders as he tried to guide me back to the couch.

"No, I can't rest Carlisle, I'm fine. Please I'm fine now."

Immediately I twisted my torso awkwardly and winced.

Carlisle looked at Jasper, as if they answered a question inaudibly.

"Bella, you need to sleep." Jasper stepped closer. I instinctively stepped backwards, however Carlisle hands were firm on my arms, blocking any possible escape.

"Jasper, please, I'm fine". His cold hand gently touched my shoulder as fatigue consumed me.

All I felt was the sway of my legs as someone carried me onto the soft couch.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to cool hands on my forehead. My eyelids fluttered open. Carlisle was seated in front of me, kindly holding out a glass of water and tablets. "Bella, how are you feeling? Take these, they will help with the pain and bruising."

I smiled, the fatigue slowly wearing off. The tension in the air was still evident. Emmett sat with his big, intimidating arms crossed on the couch, Jasper seated beside him, motionless.

"Carlisle, I'm really sorry for all this fuss." Tears welled in my eyes. Carlisle immediately sat beside me, gently placing his arm around my shoulders. "Bella, don't be silly. You are part of this family and we will not allow anything or anyone to harm you." Emmett spoke. "Yeah and that dog hurt you, which means your big brothers need to teach him a lesson." My eyes widened. For once, there were no signs of humour in Emmett's face. I started to panic.

"Emmett, really it's okay, you don't have to do that. Carlisle?" I looked up pleadingly to Carlisle, who did not answer.

"Bella, he won't get away with this." Jasper's tone sounded more serious than ever, which surprised me, being as I didn't think we were that close.

"Please, no, I won't have you putting yourselves in harms way, just because I decided to-"

"Bella!" Alice's pixie voice rang through the room as she quickly danced over to the couch, Esme and Rosalie following quickly behind, concern coating their faces.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't see it. How badly are you hurt? Bella, how could you be so reckless, why would you disobey Edward and-". I barely kept up with how fast she was speaking. I sat upright on the couch, slightly wincing in pain. It was finally bearable, thanks to those pain killers.

"Alice, please, it's no big deal-". "Geez!" I exclaimed. Edward's pained expression suddenly appeared in front of mine. Curse their stupid vampire speed.

"Bella, show me how badly hurt you are." His cool hand stroked my face, his left knuckle clenched tight, his jaw tightened. "Edward, no, please, I'm sorry for not listening but I'm really okay and I don't want you to overreact and-".

My voice cut off as every Cullen's face turned at the same moment, looking behind me, outside. Their expressions grave. My mind raced and my heart palpitated. Was it Victoria? Was she finally back for me?

"Carlisle, keep Bella inside!" All of the Cullen's raced at vampire speed to the outside, Carlisle and Alice lingering behind. That's when I saw him.

The outline of a shirtless man emerging from the woods. Jacob. Was that idiot wanting to die?I had to stop this from happening. As angry as I was at Jacob, I did not want them to fight and initiate a vampire/werewolf world war 3.

I dragged my sore body from the couch, my heart pounding inside my chest. Stumbling a few steps forward towards the door, Carlisle quickly blocked my path.

"Carlisle, please move." I pushed roughly past him, his stone arms carefully wrapping around my waist, pushing me back. "Bella, you are not going out there, near Jacob. He cannot be trusted. Please just stay inside where it's safe." His hands wrapped around my upper arms as he looked at me sternly in the eyes. I fought against his strong grip uselessly, my bruised ribs aching. Tears began to overflow down my cheeks.

"Carlisle. Please. I'm the only one who can prevent a fight between them and get Jacob to leave. Please ,Carlisle." Sobs began to shake my body. I heard him sigh audibly, as he gently pulled my into his chest.

"Alright, Bella. Edward's not gonna like this." I quickly rushed past him, limping slightly until I reached the unfolding tension outside. Jacob and Edward stood close, the tension incredible.

"You're just jealous." Jacob spat. Edward growled threateningly, edging close to him. The Cullen's flanked him on either side, their postures tense and ready for a fight. I pushed past Alice, then Esme, until a stone arm shot out in front of me.

"Bella, stay behind me." Jasper practically growled.

"Let her pass, Jasper."Carlisle muttered. He lowered his arm slowly, a cautious look on his face. I trudged forward, reaching Edward and Jacob, their argument becoming quickly heated. Edward glowered at Jacob, truly looking like a terrifying vampire. Jacob's snarling face softened as his eyes met mine.

Edward turned around, incredulous. "What-Carlisle!"

"No, Edward. It's okay." His expression was filled with a mix of rage and frustration. Edward turned his back slightly to face me.

"Bella, if you think I'm letting you within a 10 mile radius to him, then you are-"

"Stop! Edward just please let me make him leave. I'll be okay." I forced a smile.

Emmett and Jasper edged forward, Carlisle close behind. Edward's expression did not change, but he slowly lowered his arm, opening my path. I cautiously stepped forward, Edward standing beside me, poised and ready. Jacob's eyes softened, a half smile emerging. Man I was so angry at him. But not angry enough to let him get himself hurt by some super protective vampires.

"Jacob, you need to leave." My eyes narrowed. I stood closer to him, slightly wobbling on my feet as my ribs protested.

"Bella, I, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Sorry for this." His eyebrow furrowed. "Jacob, please just leave. I forgive you, just go now." I felt Edward edging closer.

"Wait, but when will I see you again?"

Edward interrupted. "You're not coming close to her again." Jacob stood defensively closer, opening his mouth ready to argue.

"Stop!" I stepped closer,placing my hands on his warm arms. I gave a reassuring look to the Cullen's as each of them took a defensive step closer, expressions grave .

I took a deep breath. "Jacob, I'm sorry. I'm not going to see you for a while. I know it was an accident, but until you get over that fact that I choose Edward and his family to be in my life, then I think you're too angry and dangerous to be around. I'm sorry." I could almost feel Emmett's smirk in the background. I looked up apologetically into Jacob's eyes.

He took a slow, shaky breath. "Wow, they've got their hooks so deep in you, havent they Bella!"

Suddenly, Jacob's two hands grasped my upper arms tightly, pain shooting up my arms.

"Ow!" In a flash, the pressure in my arms were released as Edward shot forward, pushing Jacob flying backwards.

"No, stop!" Carlisle ran to me, his eyes quickly scanning my arms for injury, before scooping me up and rushing me inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I breathed deeply as Carlisle alternated between my upper arms with an ice pack. Bruising was already forming despite how quickly Edward had intervened to prevent Jacob's retaliation.

Edward and pushed Jacob who had phased mid air, before escaping into the woods. While I was grateful he escaped, I truly couldn't believe how dangerous my best friend had become. And how lucky I was to have an overprotective but loving family of vampires on my side.

I was seated on the couch taking in all of the Cullen's expressions. Carlisle's face was grave and slightly guilty, Esme and Rosalie looking concerned seated on the other couch. Jasper and Emmett stood arguing, their postures tense and expressions livid with Alice standing with them, looking surprisingly fierce for her size. And Edward...

Pure rage was on his face as he paced the living room repeatedly, stopping often with a pained expression to ask if I was alright.

Carlisle smoothed my back to comfort me as their argument continued.

"Let's just go tonight and teach him a lesson!" Emmett boomed with a menacing smile.

My heart rate spiked rapidly as Carlisle rubbed my back again in response. I hated Jacob for what he did, but he was not going to be killed for it and my family was not to be put in danger by starting a werewolf-vampire world war.

"Breaking the treaty would be unwise, let's just wait until he's on our turf again", Jasper added diplomatically but with edge.

I interjected my voice louder than expected.

"No! Please I'm sorry I got into this mess but the werewolves are fierce and I will not allow you to be hurt by them! Maybe I could negotiate with Sam to tell Jacob to stay away-"

Edward quickly opened his mouth to speak, no signs of calmness in his eyes.

His eyes were livid.

"Bella, if you think I'm going to let you within 100 miles of him or anyone of those dogs then you are clearly unaware of how much I love you. None of them can be trusted and he will pay for hurting you!"

The room fell quiet with the tension significant.

I could feel all eyes on me, all expressions clearly in agreeance with Edward.

Tears welled in my eyes.

"Edward I won't let you-any of you- get hurt because of me. I'm going to stay on our side of the treaty and meet with Sam to tell him to command Jacob to stay away so that you don't have to fight!"

I stood up rapidly and took two steps before taking in the shocker faces around the room.

Emmett appeared rapidly in front of me, haulting my steps, no sense of humour in his expression.

Edward continued as I kept my back towards him, Emmett still blocking my path.

"Bella, if you cannot respect your own safety even for me then I have no choice."

I slowly turned to face Edward and the now all standing Cullen's

"You will be under the protection of at least one of us at all times."

I opened my mouth incredulous but no sound came out.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"Bella, while I am often the diplomat, Edward is right. You could have been killed by Jacob, and that is a risk that none of us will take with you. We know you're trying to protect us, but Jacob needs to be reprimanded and we are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves so you need not worry."

Tears welled up in my eyes in frustration.

"Alright I will stay away from him just please don't go to the treaty please!"

Carlisle interjected over Edward's attempt to answer.

"Yes, Bella. We will protect you and keep Jacob well away from you and we will not fight unless it is necessary."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett growled in unison.

"He's not getting away with this Carlisle!" Edward boomed as I jumped.

Emmett stepped forward.

"We are gonna kick his ass for hurting Bella!"

Carlisle continued, turning to face Edward.

"Edward, I'm just as furious that he dared to harm Bella. But causing a war would only put her in even greater danger."

Edward sighed in anger, as the room tension slowly began to dissipate with realisation of Carlisle's truth.

Edward slowly walked up to me as Emmett walked to Rose.

He slowly and gently held my cheek, staring into my eyes.

"Bella, I swear to you I will never let anyone harm you again. I'm so sorry. You are my everything."

With that he gently placed a kiss on my lips as I wound my arms around his waist, feeling his hand cradle the back of my head.

I sighed in relief knowing that Edward or any of my family would not be harmed by the wolves.

I wished that trouble would stay away for a little while and Jacob would hopefully be out of the picture for some time.


	5. Chapter 5

Things seemed better since the recent werewolf incident.

Everything was back to normal except for Edward's overprotective plan. At least one Cullen stayed with me when ever Edward went away to hunt, normally being Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle.

I hoped Jacob wouldn't come back for another pathetic apology when Edward was around, for his own sake.

I quickly got dressed for school after hardly any sleep with Edward away. My throat had been sore for a few days now and my chest felt tight however I hadnt' told Edward so not to worry him. Human colds always stressed him out because of his past.

English class dragged on as a daydreamed. My head throbbed as I attempted to write some pointless essay whilst suppressing my incessant coughing.

Edward was due back from hunting tonight with Alice, Rosalie and Esme so I was staying with everyone else. Jasper was keeping a close eye on me at school as part of their werewolf protection plan and I knew Carlisle and Esme were waiting at home as he had booked the week off from the hospital. I loved how they cared for me but wish they wouldn't panic so much.

I slowly gathered my books as I trudged my way through the halls to math.

I felt worse than the last few days and generally annoyed that I had to bother the Cullens by staying with them tonight. They'd done enough for me. I hoped no one would pick up on my cold.

I turned the corner too quickly and slightly tripped over my own feet, falling straight into someone's chest as two arms steadied me. I looked up embarrassed.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" Jasper glanced down at me, slowly releasing my arms with a concerned expression on his face. My balance was more off than normal with my pounding head.

I half smiled. "Oh Hi Jasper. Yes Im fin-"

He smirked and interjected.

"Bella, in case you've forgotten, I'm am empath especially with touch."

I cursed under my breath as his smirking expression turned to concern.

"You're in pain." It was a statement not a question.

I sighed.

"Yes I'm okay just feeling under the weather is all. Thanks though."

The bell rang.

Jasper replied, "well Bella if you feel any worse I'll escort you home and I'll know if you feel worse." He smiled kindly.

I trudged my way through math as the lunch bell rang. I was planning to meet Jasper for lunch and hoped he wouldn't overly worry like Edward about my simple cold.

I scrambled through my locker searching for my Tylenol packet.

"Hi Bella!" An irritating voice made me sigh. I did not have the energy to deal with Mike Newton and his flirting today.

"Hey Mike."

He smiled annoyingly. "Hey, so I see the Cullens are out of town so how about a movie tonight?"

Anger pricked inside me as I slammed my locker.

"Mike, I'm with Edward so no."

A group of jockey guys walking past erupted in laughter at him. I felt guilty but he needed to get the message. His jolly face screwed up in anger.

I attempted to walk past him as he blocked my path aggressively.

"Bella, I think you need to go out with me at least once to see what you're missing." I glared in annoyance.

"Mike, move please." I was corned between the end corner of the lockers and Mike's lanky body.

"Make me Bella." He challenged, anger in his eyes.

Suddenly, Jasper was on the other side of him, his eyes furious.

Mike visibly jumped back away from him.

"Bella, is there a problem here?" Jasper asked as he placed his body between us.

Mike stumbled, growing extremely nervous and wimpy.

"Actually, I, um, I was just chatting to Bella." Sweat prickled on his brow as Jasper towered over him.

"Well if you ever try to intimidate Bella again, you will be dealing with me personally."

Mike's breathing trembled as he escaped from Jasper's stare, practically running down the hall.

A nervous laugh escaped my lips.

"Thanks Jasper. He's so persistent." I sighed in annoyance, my headache easing slightly.

Jasper smiled .

"Yes well I don't think he'll be greeting you too much anymore after that."

We chuckled simultaneously.

Jasper escorted me home as Emmett jumped out from under his car.

"Hey Bella! How was school?" He said mockingly as the three of us walked up the driveway towards the house.

"You missed getting to scare Newton", Jasper chuckled.

Emmett whined.

"What! I can't believe i mis-".

Suddenly, both vampires stopped dead, Emmett's arm shooting out in front of me, Jasper pushing me behind his body. I panicked as I tried to see the threat over their towering frames.

Sam Uley stood at the house in conversation with Carlisle.

Carlisle's face looked grave and full of concern.

,


	6. Chapter 6

Edward and the others had arrived shortly after Sam left, anxiously ready to hear what Carlisle had to say.

Edward stood with his cool arms around my waist, us leaning against the kitchen bench. The others stood closely in a loose circle, all unnaturally still, anxious for Carlisle to speak.

"Sam has kindly informed me of a great concern." Carlisle spoke with anticipation yet hesitance. He looked at Edward's rigid facial expression.

All eyes focussed on Carlisle.

"Last night, Victoria returned."

Edward stopped breathing beside me and all vampires gasped simultaneously. My heart beat soared rapidly and I knew everyone could hear it. Edward's grip tightened around me.

"Why?" Emmett boomed, stepping forward.

Carlisle looked down at the ground and then back up to me.

"She wants Bella."

Edward's expression was livid.

"Then we will kill her. As soon as possible." He stepped forward, along with Jasper and Emmett.

Carlisle continued.

" Sam Uley wants to discuss with us our plan of attack." He deliberated.

"In person."

Edward erupted in rage.

"Carlisle, if he thinks I'm going to let Bella anywhere near those dogs after that mutt hurt her-"

Carlisle interrupted.

"I know Edward, but Bella needs to be there to be fully aware of the plan so that we can maximise her safety."

Edward's expression was terrifying.

Jasper stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, probably emitting calming waves.

"Edward, I can promise we won't let him near her", Jasper said seriously.

Esme and Alice walked to flank my sides in comfort. Esme rubbed my arm.

"Edward, you know this'll be safer for Bella and we won't let him hurt her." Alice chimed in.

Edward's eyes darted to the healing bruises in my upper arms and then to my eyes. I stepped forward.

"Edward, you know I want to help as much as I can. This way you can protect me best as we are all together."

Edward sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist as a pulled close into his chest.

He looked at Carlisle in agreeance.

"We meet tomorrow night at 1am in the woods by the river." Carlisle stated.

"Oh and bring a coat Bella !" Alice chimed in.

As I showered upstairs, I tried to calm my breathing, hoping not to alarm any vampire ears that were listening in the house. I wasn't even afraid of Victoria, but mostly that someone would get hurt. Either Jacob or one of my family. I couldn't stand it being my fault for everyone's pain as always. But at least being a part of the meeting I felt useful and as though I could help with the Victoria situation.

I lathered up my strawberry shampoo and washed my hair as my breathing calmed with the warm water. My chest still felt heavy and my cold still was hanging around however my cold and flu tablets were working well at helping me mostly hide it from Edward. I quickly pulled on my old blue jeans and a long black shirt and headed downstairs.

Downstairs, Esme and Rose had made me a grilled cheese for dinner. I thanked them as Esme smiled comfortingly.

The rest of the Cullens sat on the couches disgusting possibilities and fight tactics.

What if they got hurt because of me?

My heart pounded hard in my chest. The others were too invested in their intense conversation to notice, Edward included.

I slowly stood up and exited outside on the balcony. The cool air ripped through me as I crossed my arms to keep warm.

Learning in the railing, I watched the trees sway in the wind, trying to slow my breath.

I vaguely heard the door shut.

"Hey Bells." Emmett smiled his big goofy smile and walked up to learn on the railing next to me.

"are you okay? You sound like you're gonna have a heart attack." He chuckled slightly but mainly looked concerned, his eyes kind.

I took a steady breath.

"I,I just am so sorry for all the pain and danger I put you all in." I shuddered in the cold.

Emmett put his arm around my shoulders for warmth before bursting in laughter.

I looked at him, confused.

"Bella, if you think Victoria or any giant dog is a threat to us then you seriously don't know how good we are." He laughed again, squeezing my shoulders.

I relaxed a little.

"Seriously Bella, you mean everything to us. And you're my little sister now and I won't let anyone harm you. You can just your big bro Emmett with that." I calmed down and hugged him back.

"Now come on, let's go inside before you freeze."

Edward and I lay in bed for hours, him stroking my hair and calming me.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to stay home? I'll leave someone here to protect you so you don't have to be near him?"

I sighed.

"No Edward, it's fine. I want to help." I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

He sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you my Bella? "

I chuckled.

"Guess you'll just have to stay with me forever to keep me from trouble."

His chest moved as he laughed.

"I will keep you safe forever my Bella. Now sleep."

And with that,I slipped into darkness and contentment


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at the forest, the piercing air was bitter cold. I shuddered as Edward pulled me closer into his side. My chest ached with each breath.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to take you home where it's warmer?"

Edward asked, concerned.

I forced a smile.

"No, I'm fine. You worry too much." I chuckled.

We all walked in silence until we came to the treaty line. There were 7 giant figures that broke through the darkness as my eyes adjusted. The wolves.

I gasped, forgetting their size.

Jacob walked out from behind the black wolf-Sam.

"So this is awkward." Jacob said mockingly.

Edward growled audible and I squeezed his hand.

Carlisle stepped forward to speak.

"Thank you for meeting us." He looked past Jacob to Sam in respect.

"Jasper here has extensive knowledge of fighting and wishes to train us all for battle, in case Victoria is not alone."

Jacob laughed. Emmett and Jasper flanked Carlisle protectively, Edward standing in front of me with Alice, Esme and Rose on the sides.

"As if we need advice from bloodsuckers at how to kill you." Jacob said mockingly. Emmett stepped forward defensively but was stopped by Carlisle's hand.

Sam growled as Jacob backed off.

Carlisle continued to discuss plans of attack as Jacob acted as Sam's voice. I could feel the anger radiating off them over Jacob's previous attack on me. Even though Jacob's volatility scared me, I wished I could put myself between them to diffuse the hostility.

I shivered violently into Edward's side as the temperature dropped. The trees made it difficult to keep up with the conversation as the wind rustled and the raging river smashed against the rocks a few meters away.

"Then it's settled. We will meet tomorrow night for training. Thank you again."

Carlisle said kindly but with an edge to his voice.

The wolves slowly began to disappear into the darkness. Edward walked over to Jasper and Carlisle, discussing protection details I assumed.

"Bella, your cold is going to get worse if we don't get you out of this weather." Alice stated, standing next to me. Emmett stood on my opposite side, his eyes like darts, standing protectively.

We slowly all turned to leave as the wolves fully disappeared.

"What Bella so you're not even gonna talk to me now huh?"

Jacob's voice cut through the night air. I sighed in frustration and took one step forward.

A stone arm shot out in front of my chest, stopping me.

"Don't even think about it Bella." Emmett said menacingly.

Edward immediately was in front of me, his body tense and ready for a fight, Jasper on his left side.

"Leave now, before I decided to kill you for hurting her, dog." Edward growled .

Jacob's grin turned into a smirk.

"Why, you worried she will run off with me over you if she talks to me ?"

Edward stepped forward, pushing his chest with restrained force.

Anger flashed across Jacob.

Carlisle was at my side instantly, protectively in front of me as all other vampires flanked the boys, ready to fight.

Jacob stepped back, looking into my eyes before composing himself.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for hurting you. Please talk to me."

He begged, staring at me pleadingly.

I walked up to him as Edward turned his back on Jacob to stop me, his brothers protecting his unguarded side.

Edward gently grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella stop."

I begged Edward.

"Please just let me make peace with him Edward, so that the wolves will listen to us and train with you."

Edward sighed, looking at his brothers to back off slightly. He knew I was right. Having Jacob hate us would only make the rest of the wolves less focussed on Victoria and more focussed on their hate of the Cullens.

He kept his body between us so that I was still meters from him. The weather was getting worse and it was almost hard to hear over the rushing river.

I looked past Edward's shoulder at Jacob.

"Jacob, I forgive you. I know it wasn't intentional. And I would appreciate your help to convince the others to help find Victoria. Maybe in the future we can be friends again."

I felt Edward stiffen at the last comment.

Jacob looked at the ground.

We all turned to leave, Edward holding my hand, the other Cullens leading the way back. I turned to look back at Jacob one last time.

His face has morphed into pure anger. Before I could realise what was happening, Jacob had lunged straight for Edward's back turned position, no one aware but me. I screamed out.

"No, Jacob!" I pushed Edward with all my strength out the way as Jacob's human weight ploughed into me at full speed.

I was flying through the air, only to see the ground rapidly disappearing. I was falling over the cliff into the raging river bed.


	8. Chapter 8

THIRD PERSON POV:

Edward turned in horror at the realisation of Bella taking Jacob's full force.

Carlisle shouted in fear.

Esme, Alice and Rose screamed.

Jasper and Emmett shouted in rage.

In a millisecond Edward, Emmett and Jasper had dove into the water.

BELLAS POV:

I was falling, the freezing air around me until I felt the force of a brick wall knock the air from my lungs. My lungs froze as freezing water encompassed me and I couldn't tell which way was up as the churning water spun me around violently. My heavy coat pulled me deeper into the churning river as water raced down my throat.

I was running out of air fast.

THIRD PERSON POV:

Jacob swum in the river easily, surprisingly in human form still, having not phased. He quickly pulled himself up on a ledge, desperate to find Bella.

BELLA POV:

I gasped for air as a warm hand pulled me into the atmosphere above water. My

eyes focussed to see Jacob, grasping my arm.

Suddenly, Edward appeared, throwing Jacob from my arm and quickly pulling me into a bridal carry. I felt frozen and my chest burned.

I was suddenly in another pair of arms larger than Edward's. Emmett?

I was being passed up the cliff face.

Suddenly Carlisle face interrupted my blurring vision as I felt him lower me to the ground. All the freezing water erupted from my lungs as I spluttered and coughed, desperate for air. My eyes focussed between coughs as all Cullens expressions looked terrified.

Edward was by my side instantly.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

I felt so cold and too tired to answer.

Carlisle pulled his warm coat around me, ripping off my frozen coat.

I vaguely heard Emmett's voice.

"Edward if you're not going after him then I will!"

I prayed no one would hurt each other as I felt Edward cradle me.

Everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke to Edward's voice.

"Bella, can you hear me?" He sounded anxious and upset.

I felt around me. I was on a warm couch in warm clothes. I forced my eyes open as the room around me gasped in relief.

I stared into Edward's concerns eyes followed by Carlisle.

"Oh my love." Edward stroked my face lovingly.

Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, love, are you hurt anywhere? Don't downplay anything for our sake please or Jasper will sense you're lying." Carlisle smiled slightly.

Jasper walked over and sat next to me on the couch with a slight smirk on his face.

Edward stroked my arm, staring in my eyes, looking for any sign of pain.

"I'm okay. Thank you all for saving me." I forced a smile. Esme and Alice looked ready and relieved.

"Don't ever scare us like that again Bella." Alice scolded me.

Edward spoke,his voice pained.

"Bella please tell Carlisle if you are hurt. And promise me you won't ever put yourself in harms way for anyone ever again."

I sighed, tears welling in my eyes.

"I love you. I want to protect you all like you do for me."

Edward smiles slightly, gently crushing me into his chest as the room sighed of my vampire family sighed appreciatively.

Carlisle slowly put away his first aid kit.

"Bella, you will stay here tonight so I can monitor you closely."

I smiled gratefully.

The sun beamed through the window. It was early. My body felt stiff and bruised but otherwise I was alright.

My nose was running and my chest still felt heavy and full of phlegm. I sighed realising I was sick.

There was no way I was going to give Edward another thing to worry about. I quickly popped into the bathroom and swallowed 2 cold and flu tablets before returning to the bedroom. Edward was waiting on the bed.

"Morning my love. How are you feeling?" I rolled over to stroke Edward's perfect face. His eyes looked extremely dark as he hadn't hunted.

"Edward, you need to finish hunting today. I promise I'll stay here the whole time and I won't leave."

Edward sighed.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you after yesterday."

I argued.

"I'm not alone Edward. You can go back with the others and I'll stay with Carlisle, Em and Jasper. Please for me. Otherwise you'll have to go again soon anyway."

I looked into his topaz eyes.

He sighed in defeat.

"Alright Bella. But call me if you need me alright? I'll be back by tomorrow."

He kissed me on the lips. I smiled in contentment as I watched him leave downstairs . At least I could avoid him until this cold subsided. Almost drowning really took a toll on the immune system.

I slowly got ready for school, throwing on my dark blue long shirt and favourite jeans. My chest felt heavy and my head pounded, but having the day off would only worry the others more after yesterday.

I slowly walked downstairs running into Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go to school today? I think you should rest."

He looked at me kindly.

"No it's okay Carlisle. I feel fine and have a midterm soon. I'll see you this afternoon."

He frowned slightly but let me go.

I rode to school under the watchful eyes of Jasper and Emmett. They tried small talk and asked me if I was alright often, but I just dismissed it with tiredness. No one would argue with that after yesterday.

Class trudged on slowly. My head pounded relentlessly and my chest grew heavier by the second. I felt breathless and my throat was raspy. I'd never experienced a cold that came on this quick. There was no way I'd hide it from prowling vampire senses.

I met the boys at the car. Emmett leaned against the window effortlessly and Jasper loaded his bag in the back.

I forced a smile. Emmett's eyes narrowed.

His brow furrowed in concern.

"Bella, are you okay? You don't look very well?"

Jasper looked up from the back tray.

"I'm fine, just tired. Midterm season." I stammered.

Their eyes narrowed simultaneously as they both sensed my lie but neither of them said anything.

I dumped my back pack in the kitchen and slowly trudged upstairs, my energy draining by the minute. My lungs felt heavy and my head throbbed with each step.

I showered quickly, enjoying the warm water. It relaxed my sore muscles and soothes the bruises from yesterday. I refused to think about the plotting war between my vampire family and Jacob. I hoped after Edward had finished hunting his anger would die down towards Jacob. I knew that he was furious although he was more concerned with my safety and not upsetting me.

I changed into my black sweat pants and long cotton shirt for comfort, pulling out my cold and flu tablet packet. Empty.

I sighed in annoyance. Id taken them all today.

No wonder I felt so rotten. They'd left my system by now and my cold was returning with a vengeance.

I slowly walked over to the staircase, taking slow breaths to balance myself and to stop my burning chest. I walked down a few steps, grabbing on the railing for support.

Carlisle appeared behind me on the upper staircase. I turned to look at his kind face.

"Bella, why haven't you told me you're unwell?" He smiled concerned at me.

"Oh, hi, I-er, it's just a cold that's all. And besides, you've all done enough for me". I stammered nervously.

Concern flashed across his face.

"Bella, you are family. Nothing is inconvenient when it comes to your wellbeing. Now lets go downstairs so I can examine you properly. "

I smiled at him.

"Would you like me to carry you Bella given your fatigue?" He asked intuitively.

"Thank you but I'm fine, Car-". My foot stumbled slightly as I continued to descend the stairs.

I gasped as he appeared on the same step as me having descended the staircase with vampire speed.

Carlisle chuckled, gently lifting me up into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked down to avoid Carlisle's gaze as my cheeks flushed red. I hate being fussed over, and lately, I felt like a walking injury. Thankfully, my bruises for the last few weeks ordeals were almost healed, just in time for me to catch a cold.

"Alright, Bella. No more cold and flu tablets. I want to make sure you are resting and getting better without them masking your symptoms. You need to take it easy for the week." Carlisle smiled and playfully nudged my chin with his thumb, forcing me to meet his gaze.

I met his eyes and smiled genuinely. I was so lucky to have so much love around me, even after everything I put them all through.

'Thank you, Carlisle.' I slowly stood up and walked to leave the room.

'Oh, and Bella?' Carlisle spoke, his voice warm.

I looked at him curiously.

'You are a blessing to this family. Always remember that.' He smiled with a cheeky grin at my slightly incredulous look as to how well he must have managed to read my face.

I rolled my eyes playfully and left the room, hearing him chuckle.

Edward had phoned me to let me know that he needed to hunt some more. Due to the recent events, he had been by myside constantly. I noticed the darkness in his eyes growing.

I suggested he stay as long as he needed, and he reluctantly agreed. I didn't mind, however it just meant more bonding time with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle which I was looking forward to.

I slowly packed my bag ready for a day of dealing with mindless teenagers. Emmett had decided he would join Rosalie hunting for a few days 'get away' which I could imagine what that entitled. Carlisle was working at the hospital which left Jasper and I home.

My chest felt heavier and congested and my head pounded from my sinuses. I hoped this hold would be on the mend soon or I would be tempted to take my cold and flu tablets.

Jasper offered we drive to school together, however I politely declined. I needed some time to relax and listen to my music in peace and my daily commute in my trusty Chevy was perfect.

I got to school early and hid away in the warm classroom, catching up on some readings. Thankfully, Mike was completely avoiding me so I didn't have to deal with that thanks to Jasper's little chat.

Classes trudged on and my energy levels fell. Fatigue consumed me as I struggled to keep my eyes open. The bell rang as I slowly walked into the carpark, eager for my car's heater r to warm my shivering bones. Why did I decide to park at the very back on the coldest day ever? I coughed into my elbow as my head pounded in response.

Opening up my car door, I pulled my weight into the driver's seat and turned the key, ready to crank the heater. The engine whined without rumbling to life. 'Ugh!' I exclaimed, hitting the wheel in futility. I new I needed a new battery soon but of course today had to be it.

I reluctantly scrambled out of my car.

'Car troubles, Bella?' Jasper's southern voice appeared from behind me as I tried to supress my jump.

' Jasper, humans don't just appear behind other humans.' I said dryly.

He chuckled. 'Duly noted'.

'Come on, ill take you home and Emmett will fix your truck when hes back.' He smiled earnestly. I agreed seeing his gaze take in my tired and ill form.

I began walking towards his car, parked on the otherside of the parking lot.

A heavy coat was suddenly wrapped around my frame.

'Here, Bella. You shouldn't even be at school let alone out in this cold.' He said earnestly.

I smiled, pulling his coat closer to my shoulders.

'Thank-' I gasped as my foot slipped as my body fell backwards. Jasper chuckled as he grabbed my elbow, steadying me.

'I think ill just hold onto you until we get to the car.' He chuckled as he walked me to his car, still stabilising my elbow for support. I stifled a cough as I laughed, thinking of how awkward tonight was going to be with poor Jasper babysitting the clumsy human.


	11. Chapter 11

I washed my hair, letting the warm shower water clear my congestion. My strawberry shampoo cleared my stressed thoughts. I missed how things used to be with Jacob and I hated that it seemed everything was against me. Giant werewolves, killer vampiress' and now my own body. I feared the Cullens leaving me again. I just couldn't understand why they would want me after all I had put them through. I didn't doubt Edward's love for me or anything, but his family surely wouldn't feel the same. Being alone with Jasper reminded me of how my own stupidity had caused it all the first time. The damn papercut. I hoped Jasper didn't still hold it against me. Our relationship was already distant due to his self-reserved personality but hopefully this experience would grow us closer.

I got changed into my long cotton shirt and my old comfy jeans and trudged downstairs. I looked in the kitchen for where I had left the advil, hoping it would relieve this pounding headache.

I sighed in exasperation looking up to top of the large cabinet. There sat the advil. I bet it was Emmett.

I didn't want to irritate Jasper any further and so I dragged the tallest kitchen chair over to the cabinet.

I placed it down in the perfect position, breathing heavily, trying to alleviate some of my head pain.

A cold hand grabbed my forearm firmly.

'Bella, are you joking?' Jasper looked down at me sternly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you.' I looked down, embarrassed.

His brow furrowed.

'Bella, why would you think that? You're my sister now, nothing is a bother.' He smiled warmly as his hand moved to squeeze my shoulder. The advil swiftly appeared in his hand as I smile gratefully.

'Thank you Jasper.' My heart felt warmer towards our relationship. I swallowed the advil and slowly walked to the balcony. I needed the fresh pine tree air. I leaned against the railing as my headache reduced slowly.

Jasper slowly walked out to sit on the chair next to the railing.

'Hey.' I smiled.

'you know, its pretty cold out here. You probably should be inside.' He smiled caringly.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Jasper's voice became more serious but warmer.

'Bella, you know, I truly wanted to ask for your forgiveness for your birthday party. I know you blame yourself which is completely inaccurate and false. I want you to know I would never hurt you and I;ve grown so much in my tolerance since then and I am truly sorry.'

Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at him and sat down in the chair next to him

'Jasper, it was never your fault. I should have been more careful. I didn't know you thought of me with such high regard.' I looked down as I blushed.

He smiled.

'Bella, I care for you a lot and I will protect you and look after you because you are my sister now. Even if its against weird teenage werewolves.' He smirked. I smiled earnestly, all my fears dissolving as he wrapped me in a cold hug.

'Lets go inside and I'll make you a hot tea.' He smiled releasing me.

I stood up, too quick. I felt my blood pressure drop as my hearing disappeared and my feet stumbled.

'Woah woah, Bella.' Jasper grabbed my arms firmly. 'You alright?'

I blinked repeatedly as I returned to full awareness and blushed. I chuckled.

'Stood up too fast.' I blushed even more. Jasper chuckled as his eyes watched that I was steady on my feet.

I sat on the chair watching him, chatting about his human life in the south. He placed my tea into my hands, the warmth causing goosebumps to prickle over my skin. I shivered.

'Are you cold, Bella? I can turn up the heating.' He began to leave the kitchen. I stood up.

'No, Jasper. That's fine, thank you. Ill just go get my jacket from the car.' He began to object but sensed my stubbornness and closed his mouth with a smirk.

I walked outside into the cold air, taking extra care of my footage on the wet driveway. I rummaged through the front seat, graetfull pulling on my jacket and zipping it up before closing the passenger door.

'Hey Bella.' A husky voice made me jump and gasp.

I glared as my heart pounded.

Jacob.


	12. Chapter 12

My heart pounded as I opened my mouth, voice already shaking. Embry suddenly emerged from behind him, standing back.

I stepped back, my throat tight with fear.  
"Jac-"  
A solid frame flashed in front of me.

"Get away from her!" Jasper growled, picking up Jacob off the floor effortlessly by the scruff of the shirt, his face livid.  
Jacob quickly pulled his hands from him, freeing his shirt and stepping back, his expression full of anger.  
Embry stepped forward defensively.

"Get off me bloodsucker!"Jacob growled.

Jasper stood in front of me, his arm out to keep me behind his body.  
Tears filled my eyes as my heart raced against my chest.

"Jacob, please leave me alone." My voice shook and my lip trembled, tears escaping my eyes.  
Jasper grew more protective, stepping closer, closing the distance between them.

Jacob glared at me, ignoring Jasper's obvious predator stance.  
"Bella, just let me talk!"

I gasped as Jasper stormed up to him, his face centimetres from his face.  
"Listen dog. You will leave her alone and if you come near her again, I won't hold back." He spat, smirking dangerously.

Jacob glared at him stepping back to get an antagonising view at me. Embry flashed forward, his face close to Jasper, filled with rage, taking Jacob's place.  
Jasper's eyes glared with fury at the challenge.  
I shivered, knowing Jasper's intense military training and how easy he would be able to handle even two werewolves.

I panicked with Jasper's threat . I didn't want them to fight and get hurt because of me. But I wanted Jacob to get the message and stay away from me for everyone's sake.  
I opened my mouth.

"Jacob, just leave me alone!" Tears of anger ran down my cheeks.  
"Not until you talk to me." He said with edge, stepping forward.  
Jasper quickly repositioned himself, however Embry suddenly stood in front of Jacob, defending his attempt at getting closer to me. Jasper's eyes flashed between the two as Jacob stepped forward.  
"Bella!" Jacob shouted, Embry and Jasper seconds away from a fight.  
Jacob's hand suddenly shot out, grabbing my forearm roughly.

Jasper glowered as I panicked, when another cold hand suddenly grabbed Jacob's arm so rough that his skin went white immediately.

"You need to leave now, Jacob."  
Carlisle glowered as Jacob pulled his arm back, rubbing it.  
Carlisle immediately stepped in front of me. I had never seen him look so terrifying.  
Jasper stood next to him, restraining from the urge to attack.

Jacob slowly walked backwards, glaring at us, Embry in tow. I sighed, a sob racking my chest in relief and fear.

Jasper and Carlisle dropped their protective stances as I guessed the stupid werewolves had left.  
Carlisle quickly grabbed my arm gently, examining it as Jasper was by my side.

"Bella, are you hurt?" Jasper eyed over my body for injuries, his expression slowly easing with anger.

I cried violently, Carlisle cradling my head to his chest.  
"You're alright, darling". He stroked my hair as my warmth suddenly hit my skin as I realised I was now on the couch.  
I took slow, unsteady breaths trying to calm myself.  
Jasper and Carlisle say in front of me on the coffee table.

"I,I'm not hurt." I spluttered.  
"Thank you both so much. I was so worried." Tears welled in my eyes as Jasper sat on the couch next to me, winding his arm around me. I felt happy to know he was comfortable in such close proximity now.

Carlisle presses a warm cup of tea into my hands.  
"You're safe Bella." Carlisle smiles, rubbing my arm.

"I'm sorry for everything, for all the fuss." I spluttered.

A booming voice drew our attention to the front kitchen entrance.  
"Hey everyone, did you miss me-" Emmett's joyful face suddenly turned to concern and then anger as he flashed in front of me with vampire speed.

"Bella, who hurt you? Tell me now." Emmett's eyes glowered.  
I stifled a smile.

"I'm fine Emmett." I smiled at him kindly.

"Jacob decided to cause some further altercations today." Carlisle answered with edge. Emmett frowned.

"Man if I was here-" Emmett looked away in a day dream standing up and walking over to the glass windows, looking our protectively to the house perimeter. I felt lucky to have such amazing protective family as my heart calmed.  
"Emmett, where's Rose?" Jasper asked curiously.  
"I got bored of hunting so we decided to go on a getaway later on coz she wanted to stay." Emmett said like a disappointed toddler.

I looked at Jasper who was smirking humorously as feelings of calm radiated through me.

I calmed down enough as Jasper helped. I smiled as Carlisle suggested I have a shower and come downstairs to watch a movie.  
I smiled gratefully and walked upstairs, quickly undressing with the shower on, letting the steam fill the room.  
I clambered in, letting the warm water wash away my mistakes. I realised how much I should have stopped seeing Jacob earlier and how dangerous the situation how become. I sighed. I would have to prepare for Edward's wrath.  
I couldn't wait for him to be home and in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning sun trickled through the curtains, waking me from my sleep. I always slept well in Edward's crazy large and comfy bed. I could tell it was very early, maybe 5am.

Cool hands gently stroked my face as I recognised the smell and my eyes shot open.

"Edward." I breathed in relief.

His lips crushed mine passionately.

I sat up quickly, eager to tell him everything.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for everything. I was stupid and immature for continuing to see Jacob and I should have listened to you and respected your judgement in seeing what Jacob was capable of. I'm so sorry Edward, I-" he placed a finger across my lips and pulled me into his chest.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I accept your apology. But I'm so sorry that lately everything seems to be happening when I've been away hunting and I haven't been there for you. I guess Jacob made me feel slightly insecure and jealous which is childish and so I haven't been supportive to you. I promise I will be here by your side at all times, my love. I don't need to hunt that often and I promise I'm here forever and no harm will ever come to you."

He pulled me closer as tears of relief ran down my face.

"I love you." I wrapped my arms around his torso. "I'm so glad your home." He smiled.

"It's always torture to be away from you my love. I'm not myself without you." He spoke softly.

"Bella, I am sorry that you've been without me. When I heard what had happened, I was willing to kill Jacob. I won't ever let him harm you ever again."

His voice was tense. I replied.

"I know, thank you. It's okay, I enjoyed bonding with the boys. But I'm so glad you're home." I hugged him and sniffled.

"You sound like you're feeling better?" Edward asked.

"Like I said, you heal everything when I'm with you." I smiled pulling him closer to me as his arms wrapped around me. I was home and I knew as long as I was in Edward's arms, all would be well.

"How about we do something fun tomorrow?" Edward asked happily.

"I would love that."


End file.
